A Happy Meal
by hersheygal
Summary: While stopping by McDonalds for dinner, Jack notices Kate sitting alone by the play area, so he joins her. Jate, Oneshot set after Eggtown’s FF.


Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

Jack stood in line at McDonalds, holding his phone in his hand. Hurley was texting him every few seconds. Jack never did understand how to text. He gave up on it and shut off the phone as he came to the front of the line.

"How may I help you sir?" The teenage boy at the counter asked him. He was barely paying attention while he was texting under the counter.

"Uh, can I have a number 5?"

"What do you want to drink?"

"Diet."

"Diet what?"

"Just give me a Pepsi." Jack said, frustrated.

"A Diet Pepsi?"

"Sure. That would be nice."

"For here or to go?"

"To go."

"Thank you sir. Your order number is 23." The boy handed him a receipt, and Jack stared at it. Those stupid numbers never left him alone. Jack sat down in a seat and waited for his food.

A few minutes later his number was called and Jack stood up to get it. As he turned to go back to his seat, his eye caught something, or rather someone, in the play area. It was Kate.

She was sitting by herself at a table, with a whole meal in front of her. Occasionally she looked at the play area, before staring back down at her food.

Jack hadn't seen her for a couple of months, not since the trial. He had missed her a lot, but he knew that she didn't want to see him unless he was okay with Aaron, and he wasn't ready for that. Seeing Aaron was a constant reminder of his dad cheating on his mom. He might have been okay with it if his mother hadn't committed suicide after she found out about Jack dying in a plane crash. But it was too much for him. Nevertheless, he made his way over to her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Kate looked up to see Jack smiling at her.

"Jack?"

"Hey Kate."

Kate jumped up to hug him, and Jack hugged her back even though he was surprised at her eagerness.

"I've missed you." Kate whispered in his ear.

"I've missed you too."

The pair sat down across from each other.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Kate asked.

"Getting dinner." Jack motioned at the unopened McDonald's bag.

"Oh." They sat in silence, staring at each other.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"What does a vegetarian eat at McDonalds?" Jack grinned.

Kate laughed, and Jack laughed along with her. He missed hearing her laugh.

Kate motioned at her food. "Fries."

"That's it?"

"I'm not very hungry." She shrugged.

"Kate…"

"Don't worry about me Jack, I'm eating." Kate picked up a fry to prove her point.

"Okay."

"Can I ask you a question?" Kate asked him.

"What?"

"So what is a doctor doing at McDonalds?"

Jack grinned. "McDonalds is on my way home."

"You mean you're not spending the night at the hospital?" Kate pretended to be shocked.

"No." Jack shook his head with a smile. "They won't let me do that anymore."

Before either of them could say another word, Aaron suddenly appeared beside Kate. He crawled onto the bench beside her, and picked up his burger from his happy meal.

Jack's demeanor completely changed as he stared at the boy.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Aaron." Kate looked at Jack before looking at Aaron.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Of course. Just finish your burger first."

Aaron looked at Jack." Hi, I'm Aaron. Who are you?"

"Aaron." Kate touched his little arm. "Watch your manners."

"It's okay." Jack gave Kate a look. "We're practically family."

Kate shifted nervously at that comment and gave Jack a look.

Aaron looked at the two, watching their silent conversation. "What are you guys saying?"

They both looked at Aaron, having forgotten he was there for a second.

Jack cleared his throat. "I'm Jack."

"Jack?" Aaron's eyes widened. "Mommy talks about you all the time!"

"Aaron!" Kate's face flushed with embarrassment. She wiped his face with a napkin.

"She talks about me all the time?" Jack looked at Aaron in amusement.

"Not all the time. Just sometimes." Kate tried to explain, but now it was too late.

"All the time." Aaron said after taking a bite out of his burger and Jack grinned at him. He couldn't help but like him. He was too adorable. And he didn't bother him as much as he thought he would.

"Aaron close your mouth when you're eating." Kate reminded him.

"You're a good mom Kate." Jack reached for Kate's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you." Kate hid her face with her hand for a second before looking at Jack again with a shy smile.

Jack leaned across the table and Kate tilted her head but before he could kiss her a teenage girl interrupted them and the moment was completely destroyed.

"Oh my gosh!"

Jack leaned back immediately and let go of Kate's hand as the girl made her way over to the couple.

"You're Jack Shephard and Kate Austin!'

Jack looked at Kate for a second. "Yeah."

"Oh wow. I can't believe I finally get to meet you!"

Kate smiled at the girl.

"There's a bunch of us that are big fans of you two."

"What?" Jack asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah, we call ourselves Jaters." The girl rambled on and on.

"Jaters?" Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. You guys are famous." The girl turned. "Hey, everyone, it's Jack Shephard and Kate Austin from the Oceanic 6!"

Jack stood up and walked over to Aaron as a group of people made their way over to their table.

Jack picked Aaron up. "Come on Kate, let's go."

"What? Why?" Kate asked him as she stood up.

Jack grabbed her hand with his free hand and Aaron held onto Jack's neck.

"Oh could you please sign this before you go?" The girl held up a photoshopped image of Kate and Jack together.

"Sorry, we have to go." Jack nodded at the girl and at the others that were trying to talk to them.

Kate followed Jack out the back door, next to the playground.

Jack walked to Kate's car in a fast pace, with Kate still holding Jack's hand and Jack holding onto Aaron with his other hands.

Kate let go and got out her keys and unlocked her car.

Jack opened the back door and set Aaron in the carseat. He buckled him in while Kate leaned against the car watching them.

"There you go buddy."

"Mommy?" Aaron called out to his mom.

"What honey?"

"Can Jack spend the night at our house tonight?"

"What?"

"Please?" Aaron pleaded.

"Um, I guess if Jack wants to he can."

Jack straightened up and looked down at Aaron and back at Kate. "I can't do that tonight, but maybe some other time."

Kate looked down, and Aaron stared up at Jack with his sad brown eyes. His bottom lip trembled, and Jack sighed. "I guess I can."

"Yay!" Aaron cheered and clapped his hands.

"All right Aaron, I'm gonna close the door now." Jack shut the car door and stood with Kate.

Kate smiled at Jack. "Thank you for doing that Jack."

"Well I know you don't want Aaron to be exposed to that."

The two stared at each other for a second.

"I understand if you don't want to stay over. You can go, and I'll figure something to tell him."

Jack shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I just feel bad that I've missed so much of his life."

Kate grinned. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh Jack." She hugged him tightly, trying not to cry. "You have no idea of how much this means to me."

Kate pulled away from Jack. "Jack you never got to eat. Why don't I make you something at my house?"

"Yeah, okay. Just as long as it's not some weird vegetarian thing."

Kate laughed and Jack started to back away. "So I'll follow you to your house then."

"Okay." Kate grinned at him as she opened her car door. "See you soon."

Jack smiled at her. "See you soon."

Kate got into her car and started it. She backed out and waited for Jack. As she waited, a rush of emotion came over her and she started to cry.

"Why are you crying Mommy?"

"Mommy's just happy sweetheart." Kate turned behind her and reached for Aaron's hand.

"Are you happy because Jack is spending the night?"

Kate smiled. "Yes. I'm happy because Jack's spending the night."

Kate looked in the rearview mirror. Jack's car was right behind her. She began to drive, feeling happier than she had in months.

A/N: Reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
